Fallen
by PreppyLove31
Summary: Kagome Finally Blows when Sango Gives her a Hard Truth Making her realize How Far she Fell. She Tries to Gather up the last of her strength As she was now Replaced. Pls. R&R ONE SHOT!


FALLEN.

ENJOY!

IT'S A ONE SHOT PEOPLE! SO PLS. R&R.

I NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANK YOU! ^_^

"Will you Just Shut Up!" Kagome yelled at the taiji; tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sango held her breath then scoffed. They were at Kaede's village resting. "Why? Why Kagome! Why Should I? You're so into Inuyasha that you don't know when to quit! He doesn't love you!"

Kagome fell to the ground and sobbed. "You're Lying…..You.." Soon It was pouring rain.

Sango didn't want to hurt her. She just hated seeing Kagome going through the same process with Inuyasha when he would disappear when those damn soul collectors were nearby. She knew it was Kikyo.

Sango kneeled next to a crying Kagome. "Everything that I am saying Is true." The demon slayer whispered before gaining her stance then leaving.

Kagome balled her fists and hit the ground a thousand times. "How Can you do this Inuyasha?"

She slowly lifted her head as her eyes traced Sango walking away and at that moment, Sango's words stung her.

"_**They're getting married….Kagome, Apparently Inuyasha already wished on the jewel to restore Kikyo."**_

Kagome stood up and started walking.

"They're getting married." Kagome told herself; her bangs covered her face as she slowly chuckled.

'_I guess Sango is right. I've fallen so deep that I can't seem to let Inuyasha go.'_

Kagome sobbed at the thought that she'll always be captive of her feelings. She wanted to be free of them; But every time she tried to let go, her heart deceived her and she would be back to square one.

Kagome stopped as she slowly lifted her head.

"Miko."

Kagome sobbed and froze, "Lord…Sesshoumaru..." she slowly bowed then made her way.

Sesshoumaru stood still, eyeing the miko. He wasn't fond of her but he knew how she was; Happy and Cheerful and Positive. "Miko."

Kagome stopped and turned, "Your Ass of a Brother Isn't Here! Look For him else where will ya!?" kagome yelled frustrated; sobbing.

Sesshoumaru attempted to do something when Sango ran towards her, "Kagome!"

Kagome eyed the demon slayer but she held her breath when she saw who was with her. Inuyasha and Kikyo.

They finally arrived to where Kagome was. Inuyasha eyed kagome, who stood frozen in the cold rain.

Before they could say something Kagome stepped forward facing Inuyasha.

"What the hell Kagome! WE DON'T NEED YOU TO SLOW US DOWN…GET YOUR…" Inuyasha went wide eyed when he felt hands across his face.

Inuyasha attempted to yell at her when Kagome smacked him again. Kikyo growled and jumped forward when Kagome punched her in the face. "Weak, Pathetic, DISGUSTING! HOW DARE YOU!"

Inuyasha's eyes shot at the angry and hurt kagome, "I've Fallen and I've hit the bottom, Are you happy?"

"I Loved You. You knew that...you…..you knew but I wasn't enough right? That's why you had to go REVIVE HER!" kagome's eyes shot at Kikyo then made its way back to Inuyasha.

The gang went speechless. Kagome looked at bow and arrows. She slowly grabbed and threw them at Kikyo. "Good Luck."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome walked away.

Sesshoumaru eyed the miko and admired her strength to leave. Kagome stopped as her eyes wandered the forest. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at the dark covered sky; closing her eyes.

She inhaled deeply then sighed, "Farewell."

She gained her stance then continued walking and in no time she reached the well. She laid her hand at the base and attempted to jump when someone interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome opened her eyes to see the ice prince revealing himself.

"You are leaving." Sesshoumaru said plainly.

Kagome scoffed and straightened herself up. "Why do you care? You don't care about anyone….that's why your….." kagome shook her words away.

"Hn"

Kagome lightly smiled then brushed her hair back and eyed the ice prince, "Well, If you live long enough I'll…..see you then."

"Why?" The ice prince stepped forward.

Kagome chuckled, trying to hide her sobs. "It's time for me to leave. I've fallen to deep that I have to."

Her eyes met the ice prince. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru went eye wide as this was the first time someone has addressed him like that. What surprised him more was that he allowed it.

"Hn." His eyes met the miko.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, "Sesshoumaru." She chuckled a little. "Thank you for allowing me."

Kagome eyed the well then sighed, "It's time for to leave. Farewell. Sesshoumaru."

The Ice prince watched as the only bright thing he'd known all his life leave the feudel era; not to be seen ever again; her smile and personality; only until 500 years later.

The ice prince, for the first time, allowed a smile brush his lips before leaving to survey his land once again. '_One day. Miko. One day.'_

Kagome held her chest as she went through the portal; tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_I've fallen too deep, but I'll find my way once again. Right?'_

'_Somehow, someway, I'll stand on my feet once again.'_

'_One day, One day.'_

Kagome smiled with confidence as she finally hit the ground. She slowly opened the door to exit the well and smiled as she saw her family family playing in the snow.

'_One day, Sesshoumaru. One day.'_

Thank You! That's a One Shot! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLS R&R AND BE KIND AS POSSIBLE! LOL….


End file.
